darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Diplomat
Diplomat Level 1 – Novice Practical Use: Mediator Category: A Limitation: U Description: You excel at straightening out simple misunderstandings between individual parties and negotiating resolutions. With 10 minutes of discussion, you are typically able to learn the root cause of the issues and make peace from there. Special Use: Calm Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can cause one enemy of at least human level intelligence to become passive for 10 minutes or until attacked. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets and will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. TagLine: Calm. Level 2 – Apprentice Practical Use: Peacekeeper Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can keep the peace and find resolution in most small conflicts and misunderstandings. Through force of will you can bring a halt to most conflicts with ease. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets, and will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. Tagline: Voice Effect: Stop. Special Use: Negotiation Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can cause a small group of targets to become passive as with calm. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets and will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. Tagline: Voice Effect: Calm. Level 3 – Journeyman Practical Use: Attache Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You have intricate knowledge of your own nation's politics and basic knowledge of others' cultures, laws and customs. You receive a skill bonus when interacting with people of your own nationality during downtime sessions (IBGA). Special Use: Turn Coat Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can turn one enemy into an ally for 10 minutes. You must make eye contact and spend 10 seconds speaking with them before using this ability. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets and will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. Tagline: Turn Coat. Level 4 – Master Practical Use: Emissary Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are considered a voice of reason most places you go. As such you are typically engaged in some form of work in one way or another. At the beginning of every event you will learn of the current political background noise going on in your area and also receive a stipend of five silver to represent work done. Special Use: Armistice Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: Your words have such a lasting effect that now when you have convinced an enemy to your side they will fight beside you till the end of the battle. This takes 30 seconds of intense conversation. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets, and will not work on animals or creatures without sentience. Tagline: Betrayal. Level 5 – Grand Master Practical Use: Ambassador Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You are held on retainer by a force of great power. You are able to call upon this power for aid in certain circumstances, but also have responsibilities to uphold for this power. Special Use: Peace Treaty Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: Your words have a long lasting effect. You are capable of bringing a person unto your side for an indefinite amount of time. This takes one minute of intense conversation. This is a Mental Effect and may not work on all targets, and will not work on animals and other non sentient creatures. Tagline: Peace Treaty. Category:Skills Category:Scholar's Guild